


A Small Bismuth

by OutOfBeta



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: No Beta because I have No Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfBeta/pseuds/OutOfBeta
Summary: How Bismuth joined the Rebellion, I don't remember if there's any mentions of this in canon so I made one up enjoy





	A Small Bismuth

**Author's Note:**

> I did this w/out wifi so there was 0 fact checking done you can correct me if you want I'll try to fix stuff if I have the time, also as I mentioned no one beta'd this so feel free to constructively criticize :)

Bismuth shifted another chunk of rock into position. She took a step back, shielding her eyes from the Earth sun. The barrier was nearly done, and should keep the rebels out long enough for the Sapphires and Beryls inside to talk strategy and give them an advantage. She sighed. The other Bismuths around her were still hard at work.

Their whole unit had been relocated from working at a remote moonbase to being practically on the front lines of the war. It was a hard transition, but the work wasn’t much different. Honestly, she couldn’t really blame the rebels for wanting out. Bismuths weren’t high in Homeworld’s social hierarchy, and she would have liked a chance to do something that really interested her. Construction was all well and good, but Bismuth was intrigued by the weapons other gems could produce. A worker like her didn’t have that ability, but with Earth’s metal deposits, she had an idea of how to create them. As a younger gem, she’d suggested it to her supervising Agate, and had only received a smack on the arm and an order to keep working.

Bismuth sighed and got back to work before their current overseeing Agate could notice her slacking off. She’d already suffered the orange gem’s whip a few times since her relocation, and if she wanted to keep her temper she needed to stay out of trouble.

“Hey, Kneecap!” she called to the Bismuth closest to her, an upbeat gem who she’d known since her first few minutes in the Kindergarten. The uncreative nickname had been born between them within seconds of their meeting, right along with “Gut” on her end. “Can you give me a hand over here?”

“Sure!” Kneecap stretched an arm over to her, latching onto the section of wall Bismuth was working on, and used it to swing herself over. “What’s up, Gut?”

Bismuth motioned her closer. “Listen.” Bismuth glanced around them. “I’m thinking of joining the rebels if I get the chance.” Her friend’s eyes widened, and she quickly hefted a block of the pink-tinted stone to look busy.

“Why? I mean, I know it’s dull work, but it’s not bad here.”

“I know, it’s just . . . it’s not what I want to do. And I kind of agree with them, the life on this planet is pretty nice. I saw one of those human things the other day, and it _waved_ at me, Cap. They don’t deserve to be wiped out. It was fine back on the moonbase, when it was just rocks like us, but it doesn’t feel right here.” Kneecap nodded.

“Yeah, I guess I can understand that. Me, I don’t want to take the risk, but . . . I won’t stop you if you go for it.” Bismuth gave a small smile.

“Thanks, Cap. Knew I could count on you.”

And then the alarm went off. Their Agate pulled her whip from the gem on her cheek, and yelled back into the makeshift base, “Code Quartz! There are crystal gems approaching! This is not a drill! Jaspers, we need you. Get the Sapphires to safety quickly!” The Bismuths immediately formed ranks, following the protocols drilled into them. They weren’t fighters, but they could hold off a few rebels, no sweat. Bismuth hung back a little, although she did, reflexively, sharpen her arm into a broad blade. The rebels wouldn’t hesitate, she knew that.

Just as the Jaspers thundered out, feet leaving heavy marks in the sand, the wall began to crumble. On the other side of it appeared a Tiger’s Eye, axe in hand, a curiously short-haired Jasper brandishing a sickle, and, front and center, Rose Quartz herself, signature shield on her arm. The renegade Pearl was by her side. They were smiling, and Bismuth gasped. She was beautiful. She glanced slightly desperately towards Kneecap as the Homeworld forces began to advance. Her friend caught her eye and nodded. _Go for it_. As Bismuth jogged furtively forward, trying to blend in, Kneecap casually tossed the brick she was holding into the Agate’s way. She stumbled over it, and Bismuth took the chance, bolting for the hole in the wall. Rose Quartz was saying something as her rebels tore it down, but Bismuth didn’t hear. All her senses had gone into panicked tunnel-vision. As she ran, she held up a hand, shifting it into a star and praying to the Diamonds--could she still do that?--that it would keep the Crystals from attacking.

 

Pearl surveyed the scrambling gems triumphantly through the wall. She was glowingly aware of Rose smiling by her side. She took note of a particularly eager Bismuth breaking ranks, and lifted her sword, ready to shed first blood, as it were. She shifted into fighting stance as the Bismuth threw herself towards them, looking . . . scared? Pearl paused, feeling Rose’s soft hand on her shoulder.

“Hold, Pearl. Look at her hand. I think we may have a new recruit.”

She was right. Pearl reluctantly sheathed her sword again, although she didn’t soften her challenging glare as she eyed the nervous Bismuth. The larger gem ducked as a bolt from one of the Jasper’s crossbows sunk into the wall near her head.

“A traitor!” called the Agate. “That Bismuth! Stop her!”

 

Bismuth was heartened by the Pearl withdrawing her sword, and pulled herself in a clumsy roll through the wall. She still winced to hear the Agate’s words, and winced even more when the rebel Jasper abandoned the wall’s destruction to crouch and hold the sickle to her throat.

“Pixie, Tiger, don’t poof her. Give her a chance, I think she means to join us.” Though she couldn’t see her from her position on the ground, Bismuth imagined that the Tiger’s Eye was also threatening her now. She tried to push the thought of that axe crashing down on her gem out of her head. Rose Quartz herself had just spoken for her, after all, and although that thought was as alien as this planet, it was just as beautiful. The rebels stepped away from her.

As Bismuth carefully brought herself to her feet, Rose enlarged her shield, using it to hold off the Homeworld Gems as she spoke.

“Bismuth. You’re welcome to join us, but decide quickly. We don’t have much time.” Bismuth was silent for several seconds, under the suspicious glares of three rebels, and the benevolent one of their leader. Finally, she spoke.

“You guys, uh . . . you need a blacksmith?”

Rose grinned.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
